Big Ben
by only.a.small.fish
Summary: An IggyChu one shot. Rated K for kissing and stuff. General fluff and cuteness. England/Britain x China. Arthur x Yao. Human names used.


Arthur trudged through the pouring rain. A car raced past and soaked him even more than already was. He ducked under a shop window's canvas awning to momentairily escape the rain. Grumbling, he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and his fingers closed around the tiny box. Pulling it out, he gazed at it.

The box was a simple red with a tiny velvet flower patterned on the top. A smile pulled at his mouth as Arthur looked at it. Returning it to his pocket he looked up at the sky. It was a dull, cold grey that reflected off the rain splattred clock faces of Big Ben. Typical weather for London. After a few moments Arthur shoved his hands back into his pockets and stepped once again out into the rain. Water swirled in the gutters as it flowed down the street to the drain. Arthur watched it thoughtfully.

_I wish my life could move as freely and happily as the water. However, that is not the case._ He thought to hhimself as he walked away, leaving the water to swirl in the grey of the street. He walked stutteredmall tea shop selling cupcakes, stopping, he turned and went back to look at them. They were chocolate with pale pink icing, sporting a variety of different shapes and candies on them. A sign in the window said that they were customizable. Nodding to himself, Arthur went into the small shop and walked up to the front counter.

Arthur clutched the pink plastic bag to his chest. He was running. Glancing up at the giant clock tower he noted that it was almost 3:15, late. His feet pounded on the soaked ground and the sweat forming on his forehead mixed in with the rain pouring down his face. He skidded to a halt in front of the clock tower and searched the sea of grey and black. Suddenly he spotted a flash of red just beside the row of scraggly trees. He dashed towards it so as to not lose sight of it in the mass of monotone colors.

"Yao!" The splotch of red, now a person, looked up from underneath their black umbrella. Arthur halted in front of them and doubled over, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry that I made you wait so long Yao." He said. The other simply smiled.

"It's okay." Yao said quietly, his Chinese accent ringing in Arthur's ears. "I'm just glad your here." He hugged Arthur briefly, then pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Um... Yao..." Arthur said nervously, his emerald eyes darting away from the golden ones looking imploringly into his own. Yao looked at Arthur curiously.

"The...the weather is really rotten, isn't it?" Arthur said, attempting to make conversation. Yao nodded and looked up at the sky. Arthur took his brief distraction as an opportunity. He quickly pulled the small red box out of his pocket and opened the lid just as Yao turned back towards him. Yao gasped.

Nestled in the soft velvet was a simple golden ring set with tiny, heart shaped diamond bordered with silver. Yao looked from the ring to Arthur's face and back to the ring, tears forming in his wide, golden eyes.

"A-Arthur?" He stuttred. Arthur looked at him, his eyes almost begging.

"Yao..."Arthur said. "Will you marry me?" Yao stared at him, the unshed tears beginning to pour down his face. He began nodding vigorously.

"Yes!" Yao cried, dropping the umbrella and throwing himself onto Arthur, making him stumble and almost drop the ring. Pulling away, Yao beamed up at Arthur. "Wo ai ni Arthur!" he said. Then in a sudden movement, Yao felt Arthur's lips connect to his as Arthur pulled him closer.

Arthur kissed Yao tenderly, his lips sweet and soft. Yao began kissing back, throwing his arms up around the taller's neck. Arthur snaked his hands down to Yao's waist and began swaying ever-so-slightly. The two's mouths began moving in sync, taking everything that they could out of that moment. Arthur's tongue pressed against Yao's lips as if asking permission, which Yao granted. Arthur explored the other's mouth, softly, so as to not harm Yao in any way.

Suddenly, Yao pulled away, gasping for breath. Arthur, also slightly breathless, smiled at him, not only smiling with his mouth, but with his eyes as well. Yao returned his smile with a loving one of his own, both completely oblivious to the rain pouring down on them. Then, Arthur remembered why he had been late and he seized the pink bag from the ground where it had fallen. Reaching inside, he pulled out a white paper. Opening it, he took two cupcakes, both decorated with tiny marzipan pandas and heart sprinkles.

"Here. It's why our time together was shortened." Yao stared at the cupcake that Arthur had just placed in his hands. Written in sprinkles was "I love you". He looked back up at Arthur who smiled and took his free hand, his right one, and slipped the ring onto his second last finger.

"Aren't you going to eat it love?" Arthur asked. Yao nodded, but before taking a bite turned to Arthur.

"Did you really get this for me?" He asked. Arthur smiled and took a bite of his own cupcake. Yao took that as a yes, biting into the pastry. He wiggled his right ring finger and beamed. Even the rain couldn't ruin this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Hi! This is my first ever oneshot so I'm really sorry if it sucked, just please don't say mean things about it!

England: Oh lord. This fanfiction is beautiful. *eyes go all sparkly and little harts pop up everywhere*

China: Hey!

Me: Admit it, you liked it too.

China: I did not!...Okay, maybe a little...*blushes*

Me: Awwwwwww~ you guys are perfect for eachother!

France: Ah yes. I agree mon cher.

Me: Wut da fuq France?! When did you get here?

France: I 'ave been here ze whole time!

Me / China / England: ?

...

Japan: Yoshiko does not own Hetalia.

(BTW, wo ai ni means "I love you" in chinese)


End file.
